Field
The present invention relates generally to surgical devices and methods, and more specifically to electrosurgical devices and methods.
Background
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/805,358 entitled Large Volume Tissue Reduction and Removal System and Method, to Johnson et al., a method and device for removing large tissue masses from a patient are described. However, there remains a need for other new and innovative features.